Two Worlds Collide
by Miko in training
Summary: Danny, Sam and Tucker meet up with Inuyasha and Kagome from Japan... what happens when Inuyasha is accused of being a ghost? and two of their enemies become ally's? could that spell trouble for teh new group? read and find out... Inu and Kag exl. inside
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING!!!**

**Heres a crossover people. For anyone that doesn't know who Inuyasha is he is a half-demon from Japan 500 years in the past that travles around with a small cat demon that can transform in to a large saber cat to fight-Kirara (Kilala), a fox demon- Shippo, a lectures monk- Miroku, the last demon slayer- Sango, and a pristess from modern times named Kagome. They are fighting a demon named Naraku he is made up of many demons. Kagome goes through a magic well at her family temple. Shes in love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha also has a half brother thats a full demon. He hates all humans and half demons, tries to kill his own brother but Inuyasha has their fathers sword Tetsusaiga that protects him. I think thats it... Oh yeah theres also this clay pot called Kikyo that looks like Kagome. Kikyo has a clay body which is why I called her a clay pot.. that and she tries to ruin any realtionship between Inuyasha and Kagome... did I mention that shes dead and lives off of the souls of the dead to keep her clay body alive? Well she does... anyways this is a DannyPhantomInuyashaXover. So enjoy. : ) (smily is my trade mark hehe) Oh I almost forgot the next chapter has Danny Phantom so the first chapter is Inuyasha and his friends so you understand what kind of people they are. Only Inuyasha and Kagome are going to Danny Phantoms world so Shippo and the rest have small parts. This is my first crossover so please dont kill me if you dont like it : ) thank you... WOW this is my longest intro yet.**

**Summery: **Inuaysha and Kagome are taken to the world of Danny Phantom. What happens when Inuyasha is accused of being a ghost? Read and find out.

Chapter 1: In the World of Inuyasha.

A tall man about six foot and two inches was sitting up in a large tree that had a scar on it. "Damn. When is she coming back?!" Said the irritated man. He had silvery white hair but didn't look over the age of 18. He wore a red horai (horr-e) and hakama (hu-cama) (shirt and pants). With a white shirt under it. Attached to his belt was a katana (sword). Only a few people knew that this sword could transform into a large fang. But the most odd thing about him was his ears and eyes. Yes his ears and eyes. You see he doesn't have ears on the sides of his head like normal people he had them at he top of his head. Little dog ears, not normal but the cutest thing you ever did see. They were the same color as his hair as well. He also had the most unusual colored eyes. They were a golden color, its like you could get lost in his eyes. (a/n: ...drool ... google Inuyasha if you want to see a picture of him.. my gods is he hot!)

He was waiting for the one woman that he loved to come back to his era. He would never say that he loved her out loud but he could admit it to himself.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Kagome will be back soon. No need to be impatiant." said a man in black and purple Monk robes. He had short hair in a small pony-tail at the nape of his neck and a staff with rings hanging on it in one hand.

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha said

"My dear friend. Kagome will return to you. No need to worry. Why don't you tell her how you feel about her." Miroku suggested.

"What are you playing at Miroku?" Inuyasha asked looking away from the well that telleported Kagome and Inuyasha from his era to hers and back.

"I'm saying why not tell her you love her?" Miroku said with a lectures look on his face.

"Shut up Letch. If I did that I would be sat so much that I may not live through it." Inuyasha persisted.

"Inuyasha the only time that Kagome activates the neckless you ware around your neck is to punish you for being a jerk or baka(idiot). She wouldn't sit you for being honest about your feelings." Miroku said softly.

"I think Sango has done some major brain damage with her Hirikotsu (giant bone bumarang) to your head. Or maybe its from all those slaps she gives you for groping her butt all the time." Inuyasha said turning back to the well.

"Inuyasha if you don't tell her soon when the jewel is finished she won't have a reason for coming back here. Then where will you be?" Miroku said and turned walking back to the small village where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Feh, crazy monk." Inuyasha said. _'Though he may have a point. Kagome only sits me now when I hit Shippo or that flea bag wolf demon Kouga comes around looking for a fight. Maybe I can tell her how I feel... but, I can't handle that rejection just yet.'_

Inuyasha saw a blue light come from the well. Kagome was back. Inuyasha jumped down and headed to the well to meet her.

"Man its like it gets heavier every time I go over." Kagome said getting out of the well.

"Need help?" Inuyasha said in his slightly annoyed attitiude.

"That would be nice." Kagome said lifting the bag up as much as she could.

Inuaysha took the bag in one hand and grabed Kagome's hand with the other.

"I'm surprised a weak human like you could even carry this thing." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Inuyasha I'm not that weak and you know it." Kagome said angrely to him.

_'God she is so hot when shes angry like that.'_ "Feh, You are weak cause I always have to save you." Inuyasha shot back angrely.

"Inuyasha! SI-"

"TIME OUT!" Kagome and Inuyasha froze. Clockwork poped up in his infant form with two necklesses in his hand. "I think I should stop her before she kills him." Clockwork covered her mouth with some of the Fenton tape that Danny had given him. (a/n: its just normal tape that Jack added the word Fenton infront of it.)

After the tape was in place he put the necklesses around their necks. Inuyasha covered his ears and closed his eyes and Kagome tried to finish her word but found she couldn't. Inuyasha opened one of his eye's a little and saw tape on Kagome's mouth. "What the.." Inuyasha then saw a man of old age in a light purple cloke and a staff with a clock on the top of it.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Kagome?" Inuyasha belloed at the strange man that looked to be floating.

"She's fine. If you two promise to listen to what I have to say I will remove the tape. Do we have a deal?" Clockwork asked.

"Only if I get my questions answered as well." Inuyasha agreed.

"Fine." Clockwork took the tape off and Kagome grabed her mouth. "OOWWW!" Kagome yelled.

"Alright now start talking." Inuyasha demanded.

"My name is Clockwork. I am a ghost, and the ghost zone needs your help." Clockwork began.

"Ghost zone?!" They asked in unison.

"The home of all ghosts that have unfinished business and didn't cross over." Clockwork explained.

"Ok so why do you need my help? I'm not a ghost." Inuyasha asked/said.

"True that you arn't one but the one that is attacking the ghost zone and human world is not a normal ghost or human. It is completely different. It is a monster like I have never seen before." Clockwork said calmly as he turned to his adult form.

"How did you do that?" They asked.

"I should start from the beginning." Clockwork said with a sigh. "I am the master of time. I can move forward and backword and so on through time and space. I can even stop time like I have now. My body changes from Infant to Adult to Senior and back. If I stay in the same form for too long I sece to igsist." Clockwork explained.

"And you need our help because...?" Inuyasha asked

"I believe that you can help Danny Phantom in stoping this creature." Clockwork continued.

"Wait you said nothing before about helping this Danny Phantom. Or what ever his name is." Inuyasha said angrely.

"He isn't a normal ghost. I can't say much more then that as of yet. Now as I was saying. I believe that you can help in defeating this creature. If he is not stoped the world will be distroyed along with everyone in it." Clockwork said.

"So you need my help in distroying this creature and saving the world? With this...this Danny Phantom?" Inuyasha asked trying to make sence of what is being asked of him.

"Yes will you help us?" Clockwork asked "Or do I have to make a threat? I really don't like to make threats." Clockwork said turning to his infant state.

"We would love to help you Mr. Clockwork. Please tell us what we have to do." Kagome asked

Clockwork smiled at her. "Come with me." Clockwork transported them to his castle in the Ghost Zone.

"This is the creature that you have to defeat." he showed a spider demon (giant spider with only two eyes) that had a light green glow about him. "I can't track him down no matter what I do. He is somewhere in the real world. I need you to work with Danny Phantom. The creature is half ghost so he can suck him in to one of his thermos'. Good luck I will transport you to Amity Park. And one more thing. Inuyasha this is very important. DO NOT remove the madlian around your neck it serves a perpose to keep you in this relm. DO NOT REMOVE IT AT ANYTIME." Clockwork said sternly and tellaported them to Amity Park.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked around. They were in normal cloths. Kagome had on a green tank top and black jeans with black sneakers. While Inuyasha had on a red t-shirt, blue jeans and white and red sneakers. On his head he had a red bandana to hide his ears. They looked around and saw a school. The name read Casper High School.

"I guess the kids in there. I wonder how we will recognise him?" Kagome said as they saw everone leaving the school.

**Yeah thats it for now... Danny, Sam and Tucker will be in the next chapter so don't worry : ) please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok just like I promised The next chapter so tell me what you think and its all Danny phantom from here on out!!! so enjoy : )**

**Chapter 2: **Danny's world.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were just getting out of school. They were headed to Danny's to do some studing.

"So Danny who did you fight during lunch?" Sam asked

"It was young blood. He was easy to take down. So before we head to my house you want to stop by the Nasty Burger and get something to eat?" Danny asked

"Sure anything's better then going to your house and getting attacked by your parents cause 'there's a ghost in the house'." Tucker said shivering.

"Yeah I know what you mean. In the middle of the night they were running into my room saying 'Danny get down there's a ghost in the house.' Man sometimes I just want to tell them." Danny said with a sad face.

"No Danny. You can't tell your parents yet. I mean come on. How many times have you been attacked by them and told they were going to take you apart 'Molecule by molecule' ?" Sam asked

"To many. Your right Sam, thanks." Danny said blushing.

_Across the street..._

Inuyasha and Kagome were watching the small group of three. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with curious look. "Can you tell what their talking about Inuyasha?" She asked quitely.

"Yeah, the kid with black hair and blue eyes fights ghosts. He also is hiding something from his parents. If I had to guess I would say that that's him. This Danny Phantom that Clockwork told us about." Inuyasha said calmly. "Lets follow them."

Inuyasha and Kagome followed the trio to a fast food place called Nasty Burger.

"Ok. I don't think I want to know what they make here. Do you want to just wait for them out here?" Kagome asked

"No, I think it would be a better idea to go in and hear what their talking about." Inuyasha said "Besides no one is making you eat here. Just get a drink and I'll get us a seat." Inuyasha walked to a booth next to the trio that they was following. Kagome came a few minutes later and listened to the small group.

_Back with Danny and friends_

"So how did you sleep last night Danny?" Sam asked

"Not bad if it wasn't for the box ghost I would have slept all night for once." Danny said putting his head on the table.

"I think I know what would cheer you up dude." Tucker said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What would that be?" Danny asked

"The new Doom XII game. It has twenty more levels then the last one." Tucker said holding out the game.

"No way. How did you get this Tuck? I heard they were sold out." Danny said his mood lifting.

"I slept outside the story and waited to get one." Tucker said happily.

Danny high fived Tucker and sat back down to eat. Danny ate a Chicken salad, Tucker ate a burger (a/n: big surprise their... (note sarcasume) :-P ) and Sam ate a tofu burger.

After they ate they headed to Danny's house. Sam looked over her shoulder to look at Danny .. a.k.a. her secret crush... when she spotted a tall man with white hair and a woman with blackish blue hair following them.

Sam moved back to stand between her two friends. "Don't look now but I think we're being followed." Sam said looking a head of her so as not to raise suspition.

Danny and Tucker took turns looking back once.

"I think your right Sam." Danny said.

"But why would they be following us?" Tucker asked

"I don't know. On three I say we run to the park and try to lose them." Danny said to his friends. "Ready..?" Danny asked

_Inu and Kag_

Kagome and Inuyasha followed the trio a few blocks. Inuyasha was still eavesdroping.

"Kagome get on my back. They're about to run for it." Inuyasha kneeled down so Kagome could get up on his back.

"Inuyasha just chase them don't hurt them alright." Kagome pleaded.

"Feh, like I would hurt a human." Inuyasha said

_Danny and friends_

"1...2...3... RUN!" Danny said and they all ran for the park. The two people were catching up to them.

"It isn't possible for someone to run that fast with someone else on their back. It just doesn't make sence." Tucker said panting and running behind Danny and Sam.

"We can loose them in the trees!" Danny said

They ran into the trees and zig zaged through them. They looked behind them and didn't see the two following so they slowed down to a jog.

"I think... we... lost them." Danny said happily and out of breath.

Then Danny ran into something hard yet soft.

"What the..?" Danny looked up and his friends stopped behind him.

"So you thought you could get away from me? Not possible." Inuyasha said picking him up by the back of his shirt.

"Inuyasha. Put him down. You said no hurting him. You promised me!" Kagome said from behind him.

"I wasn't going to hurt him. I never hurt humans, I am half human you know." Inuyasha yelled at her droping Danny in the process.

"I know that you baka. You don't have to be so ruff with him though." Kagome yelled back.

This continued for a few more minutes with Danny, Sam, and Tucker looking on in confusion.

"You think we could get away?" Tucker asked quitely

Danny was about to answer when he heard the man with white hair say something interesting.

"I knew listening to that Clockwork guy would be a bad idea!" Inuyasha said in a huff.

"Did you say Clockwork?" Danny asked

"Yes we did. He sent us here to find a Danny Phantom. Are you him?" Kagome asked in a sweet yet non-childish voice.

"Who wants to know?" Sam asked

"That would be us! We did just say that!" Inuyasha spat at Sam

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha went crashing into the ground.

"How did you do that?" Tucker asked

"The beaded neckless thats around his neck. If I say the 's' word then he goes crashing to the ground. Now as I was saying before. Are you Danny Phantom?" Kagome asked

"And I ask you again, who want's to know?" Sam said standing in front of Danny.

"My name is Kagome and my hot headed friend that went crashing to the ground is Inuyasha. He's really one of a kind." Kagome said with a giggle as Inuyasha lifted himself out of the ground.

"Thanks a lot Kagome. Did you have to sit me? I didn't do anything wrong." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Your lucky I only said 'it' once and not any more then that. You were scaring the guy for crying out loud." Kagome yelled at him.

This continued for another ten minutes. When they finally stopped Inuyasha was sat three more times and the group looked a little curious at them.

"Oooookkaaaayyyyy." Danny began. "So Inuyasha and Kagome. Why don't we head somewhere quiet so we can talk." Danny suggested.

"Great, just please not that Nasty Burger place." Kagome asked as Inuyasha got up from his small ditch.

"Sure we can head to my house. My parents shouldn't be home." Sam said calmly

"Thanks. See what can happen when you ask nicely Inuyasha." Kagome said with a wide smile.

Sam backed away from her and turned around. Kagome noticed and got a small sad look on her face but quickly replaced it with a smile. They headed to Sams home! "I'm home!" Sam yelled through the house. No one answered.

"Just as I thought. Mom and Dad are gone again and Grandma is still out visiting her friend in Japan." Sam said walking up the stairs and into her room.

"Your parents don't stay home and take care of you?" Kagome asked shocked and sad.

"No. My parents feel they have better things to do. Like run their company. Which is important." Sam said sitting down on her bed.

"Please sit and make yourselves comftorable." Sam said

"Thank you." Kagome said sitting down on the ground with her legs under her. Inuyasha sat indian style next to her with his sword (which was hidden next to his pants when he stood and walked) on his shoulder next to Kagome.

"So what did Clockwork have to say?" Danny asked

**I'm a little stinker.. lol i will update soon don't worry review this story please... tell me what you all think... : ) thank you : ) the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up : D**


End file.
